kidsnextdoorfanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Master Uchiha
OVERVIEW: Master Uchiha, who is Japanese-American and later revealed to be Jewish from his father's side. He goes by simply, "Uchiha", and is one of her best OCs she has, in her opinion. He is from the future and he is a travel-traveler, and is one of the KND's spies. Very odd from the other KND spies, he is in fact a twenty-nine-year-old adult and often shows up in his ten-year-old body. Unlike adults, like Father and others, he is not evil or an enemy to the KND (but was once Delightfulized by Father, but returned to the KND), he is often characterized by nice, short-tempered, and is very friendly. Uchiha has an age-shifting, that came out in 2024, and enjoys going to different universes'. He also spends time at home and is a widowed-father with three boys (which two are grown up and the youngest is sixteen.) His sons have Japanese names: Akira, Akio, and Ichiro. Although Ichiro's name means 'first-born', Uchiha and his decreased wife, Sabrina, named him that for a reason that is unknown. Akira and Akio have their father's looks: black hair and Ichiro has his mother's looks: blonde hair and blue eyes. Akio has his mother's eyes and Akira takes after his father, which black hair and forest green eyes. ''Rough Past Uchiha was born in Japan and exactly on this date 'Friday the Thirteenth', to which his grandmother (he referred to her as the proper way, 'Sobo'), thought he was bad luck. He also has a younger brother, Josh Uchiha, and is unknown where he is now. He was two-years-old when they died. Josh was an infant where they died. His parents' names were William and Ai. William was Jewish and his birth surname was "Katzir," but it was changed to "Uchiha," because of William's parents' fear of their children being mistreated for their Jewish faith. Uchiha was loved deeply by his parents and didn't learn a lot of Japanese in his short time in Japan. He could speak some small words and only separately. When he asked where his parents were (he called them "Momma" and "Daddy"), she said they were gone and did not go any further. When he asked one last time, she shouted at him. Soon, she put him under adoption, and left. Josh begged and bawled for him to stay, but Sobo forced him to let go. Uchiha was miserable and lonely. The bed, he claimed, was not as soft as he old one. Since he was toliet-trained in his old home and he learned to dress himself, he felt that he was on his own. He would sneak outside and reminisce, by what I mean, is play in the leaves. He would do that before his parents died. Soon, he was adopted in America, by what seemed to be a great family. Al and Brooke Simmons. By the first week of staying, he loved them already and called them the names he called his parents before they died. He had two foster-siblings: Casey Simmons, who was two years older than him, and Leanne Simmons, who was two-years-younger than him. His new father thought his name was 'Uchiha' when they first met him and he let them call him that. Now, this is the name that he is referred to as. He enjoyed himself in his new home before school started. He, by two-years-old, was considered a prodigy by adults and he had a wide vocabulary. School seemed to be what he needed most; Wrong. He was not happy in kindergarten and was labeled as a 'geek' in school for years. He had two friends, who were also outcasted by their peers. They were older than him. Teachers enjoyed him in their classes and thought he was bright. His foster-father was proud of him and knew he would have a bright future ahead of him. By middle school, he was excited to see his two old friends. But he did not know about how much they had changed and they were bullies who no longer went by their names. They had went by 'Snake' and 'Bones.' Since he did not have friends, he sat alone or with others like him. He was put in Honors' Classes and he was, again in Elementary school, was well liked there. He was miserable and he felt like his foster-father had liked Casey better than him. By which, at his first tour of the middle school, teachers seemed to pay more attention to Casey than him. He left the building and saw a man smoking a cigarette and his foster-father took him inside immediately and his foster-mother had been crying while worrying about him. He explained to them that he thought they were busy and they replied they weren't. His feelings towards his brother did not change for a while. He felt miserable a lot and being an outcast didn't help either. This continued in high school and he, who was not willing to let them bully him around or be an outcast any longer, decided to do something about it: he decided to change his label and change things around. He was a freshman and fourteen-years-old. He bought dark shirts and skinny jeans, and walked into the school with a brand new attitude. He, who claimed at the time, that being bullied so long made him bitter. They were baffled at first, but he proved to them that he was changed by punching a bully in the face. He proved himself, unintentionally, as a jerk, and soon, a pretty-boy. He also grew his hair out and put it in a ponytail, using the type scrunchie he's used all of his life: a red one. Teachers began to dislike having him in class, for he did not do his homework, tardy, and skipping class. Also his principal was not happy either and he soon became annoyed with him. He also had shown to have a short temper, and to this day, and also a bad attitude. He was kicked out of his Honors' Classes and put into regular classes. He thought things would turn out good, but he was completely wrong. At home, things which were nice and peaceful, changed forever. His foster-father began to abuse him physically and emotionally, and showed a strong dislike towards him. School and home became a living hell for him, students hated him and his foster-father had acted like an enemy to him. His foster-mother still loved him and so did his foster-siblings. His foster-mother was in fear that her husband would hit her too, and tried to talk to him about it, and she backed down. She felt guilty for not stopping it. He wore his sister's make-up to hide the bruises and did not tell anyone about the abuse at him. He also shown deep hatred for his foster-father and this would last until his death (will be explained in ''Regret and Death) Uchiha had also begged him for cigarettes, and his foster-father told him that on his fifteenth birthday, he would get a pack. He got a pack and became addicted to them. He also had shown weakness to them and his foster-father would continue buying them for him. He was also considered disrespectful and mean-spirited. He was not mean all the time, he often shown pain and stress and the members (mother, older brother, younger sister) of his foster-family knew he was hiding the pain and covering up the bruises on his face. They felt bad for him and wanted him to feel better, but knew they could not do such things to make it go away. This abuse and misery continued on and on. And in his sophomore year, he had to switch to a private school, and gave up skinny jeans for a while to pay for the tuition and he felt a lot better, but his home life had not changed. He had not trusted hardly anyone and refused to let anyone in. As a law during that time, he could drop out of high school at sixteen, and he did just that when he was sixteen and got a job at a local convenience store. The abuse did not stop. He still lived at home and although he had his driver's license, he didn't have a car and his foster-father refused to let him drive his car. He walked there (because it was near his home) and it was right near the school that he loathed so much. At seventeen, the abuse stopped from constantly to ocassionally, and he felt relieved. He also tried to prove him as someone nicer, but only the three members of the foster-family were convinced and maybe some others (he did not know of this). His foster-father called him a 'free-loader' sometimes, because he didn't move out just than. He did something to him, and tried to send him away, and he sucessed at that, but Sabrina's father (will be explained below), Seth, and his foster-mother got him out and she divorced him. The abuse had ended and he could live in peace. ''Love Life, Trials, and Children Uchiha met his soon-to-be wife, Sabrina, who was sixteen, while he was walking to work and she was walking to school. She had blonde hair and blue eyes. He was starstruck by her and she too was starstruck by him. They engaged in conversation, unknowingly of his past. She had to go and then after school, she invited him over. Her mother and father had not known that he was a drop-out and overreacted and forbid her to see him. She snuck behind his back, outraged by this, and saw him anyway. They had their first kiss and he asked her to be his girlfriend (although they had not known each other for a while). She accepted and left with a smile. After the first week of their friendship\relationship, they felt that they could not bear to go a weekend without each other. As she walked inside of her home, her mother and father (who had known about their friendship) told her she could see him. They explained to her that he had wanted to see if he could trust him and they proved they could trust him. They also knew how happy he made her. Sabrina had also not known about the abuse during the time and once she found out about it, she asked him if he was going to be okay and he assured her that he was. Later on, after their relationship forwarded, his foster-father sent him away, not telling his family. Her father, Seth, who had become caring of the boy, like he was his own son, was outraged about this and demanded that he tells him about it. He refused at first, and he went on to explain that he was his son and he should not have done that. He eventually told him and he, Brooke, came to rescue him. She divorced him soon after that. With that out of the way, they grew up to marry each other and have children. Which, they would have three boys. Akira (meaning 'intelligent') was born first, then later on, Akio was born (meaning 'bright man'), and last but not least, Ichiro (I stated the meaning in his name under ''Overview, if you want to go back and read it). They spent good long years together and raised their boys to be great young men. They had some of their father in them. Such as their short-tempers. Ichiro took after his mother: her calmess, but he still had a short-temper if he was pushed far enough. 'Regret and Death' Al Simmons, over the years, had changed for the good: he felt horrible about what he had done to his foster-son and tried to apologize, but Uchiha did not want to accept and shunned him. He had refused to let him see his sons, visit them, and he had still hated him although he had apologized. Brooke had forgiven him and he still felt pain and the guilt that came with it. His sons were young (Ichiro was not born yet) Al died in his fifties' due to a heart-condition, that Uchiha did not know about. Uchiha was baffled about this and he was so sad. He had felt guilt about all that and he felt that he should have let him see his grandsons, visit him, and so on. He had forgiven him and that made him feel better. Later on, as his sons grew up into young adults, Sabrina died in a drunk driving accident. He was baffled about this and was heartbroken. He and his sons lost an important part of their life and he went into a deep depression. This depression lasted for a while and he started therapy. He refused at first, but then realized it would help him and decided to do it. It helped him greatly. ''Appearance Uchiha appears as a seventeen-year-old teenager, and has long black hair in a ponytail, with a red scrunchie to hold and he has forest-green eyes. His father, William, was American and his mother, Ai, was Japanese. They met in Japan and soon, that led to their marriage and his birth. Uchiha wears a white t-shirt, black buttoned-up jacket (which he never buttons up), blue skinny jeans, and sneakers. His time-traveling watch and other technology of his Uchiha wears his watch constantly and it not only keeps track of the time, age-shifts, and time-travels, it does different other things. He can video-chat with it and he can IM people. He also carries a cell-phone at all times, and it is a flip-phone that's white all over. Delightfulization Uchiha, as a KND spy, he once went under disguise as one of the Delightful Children. He faked the Delightfulization and wore sky blue contact lenses. He had to act like them, talking like them, and so on, to his deep dislike. Secretly being his own person, he kept his true personaltiy hidden and had to control his temper. He was to get their secrets and report back to them. It seemed endless for Uchiha, and he could not take acting like that. He hid his emotions, like he did as a teenager, but this time, it was a bigger challege for him. Being called 'Delightful Dork' and other names that the Delightful Children get called bothered him. He knew he had to keep his cool at all times and act like them. After a while, he started to feel worse, and he gets discovered by Father. He explained to him who he was and unknowingly it was not wise at the time, he volunteered for Delightfulization (that now, he regrets deeply to this day) because he owed them something. Father asked him if he was telling the truth and he confirmed that. The Delightfulization lasted for a whole two months, it would have lasted longer, but his son came to his rescue and saved him. He was told that he was lucky and Uchiha became grateful (and still grateful) that he was saved. He now regrets this and it still bothers him today. He claimed that he wasn't thinking at the time and is very sorry for his actions. Although, he was almost decomissioned by the KND, he proved himself that he would not do it (or anything like that) again. Different appearances Uchiha in the Delightful attire shows him to be a well-behaved 'child' and well-mannered, but not really; when he was pretending to be one of them, he was hiding everything that he is from them (with the exception of the KND) and he couldn't take it. With his usual appearance, in child form, he looks absolutely normal. Personality Uchiha's personality is nice, caring, very friendly, and short-tempered. If he is pushed far enough, he can be loud. While with the KND, in kid form, the fact that he is an adult does not cross their minds unless they get to know him. If an adult gets him angry in that form, he does not resist his anger; he shows them that he is angry. As his attitude was as a young adult\teenager, he can hold grudges (only if someone really hurts him, like his foster-father did) and he is more forgiving now. He can be impatient when kept waiting, he can be vicious. He does not show this trait often, though. As a teenager, he was easily enraged when someone commented on his feminine appearance or mistaken him for a girl, he is still easily enraged by that. He also gets annoyed when an adult mistakes him for a seventeen-year-old. He is outspoken and when he is devoted to something or protecting someone, he is not afraid of standing up for them or his beliefs. He cares deeply for his family and friends, he goes to far lenghs to keep them safe. He always apologizes if he hurts anyone he cares for. Although he is an adult, he is devoted for the cause of the KND. He does not agree with the ideas of the adult villains, such as the soda being illegal for anyone under age thirteen. He is a very lenient parent and rarely grounds his boys (Akira and Akio are adults now, so they don't count) or takes things away. But he will be firm with them if it is necessary. He does not overreact and he is understanding with them. He knows the pain of being hated and unloved (by a parent), and he does not want his boys to ever feel the way he felt as a teen. He also shows sadness and remorse, such as the mentioning of his two month Delightfulization and mentioning the pain of his past. 'Uchiha's Must Haves' He feels the need to carry around a set of sky blue contact lenses in his pocket at all times. As he feels he may need them in case he needs to look as if he is one of the Delightful Children. Although it hurts him to do so, he feels the need to do it. 'Age Changes in RPs? Uchiha has been adjusted to be in RPs as a kid, not as an adult. His numbuh is "978" as a real ''kid. He has his personality, appearance, but he is not a parent or a father, as a kid himself. He, under the name "Numbuh 978," is a KND operative and a good friend. So, in the KND Universe, where he is from in the RP(s), he's just average boy with long black hair and forest-green eyes. Not much changes in that case, besides his age and height. But, in this case, he doesn't have Akira, Akio, and Ichiro as sons, or Sabrina as a wife. The time-traveling watch doesn't exist and he's just an average KND operative. In that case, too, his cousin is around his age. His cousin is Keyshia "Kesha" Uchiha, and from Japan, too. Kesha's age various as well as his age, depending on the RP. Also, in the various RP(s) where he's a kid, it is unknown if Josh exists or not as his younger brother. Also, in various RP(s) Uchiha speaks fluent Japanese. 'Living Relatives: It's unknown if his "Sobo" is still alive, even as a kid in the various RPs. His Japanese relatives are unknown, but one is known, and she is his second or third cousin. Her name is Keyshia, but goes by her nickname Kesha. She has his black hair and forest-green eyes. Kesha has his personality, but she has an even temper (as he has a short-temper). Also, William had a sister named Linda Uchiha-Scott and it was revealed that she lives in Gallagher, Virginia, with her husband Jeff Scott. Linda and Jeff's information, such as personality, are currently unknown. Known family members: Ai Uchiha (mother)- Dead William Uchiha (father)- Dead Al Simmons (foster-father)- Dead Brooke Simmons (foster-mother)- Unknown Sabrina Uchiha (wife)- Dead Josephine Uchiha (alternate) (wife)- Alive Jeff Scott (uncle)- Alive Linda Uchiha Scott (aunt)- Alive Kesha Uchiha (Gold) (cousin)- Alive Akira Uchiha (son)- Alive Akio Uchiha (son)- Alive Ichiro Uchiha (son)- Alive Lynn Uchiha(alternate) (daughter)- Alive Edgar Uchiha(alternate) (son)- Alive Lexus Gold (second cousin)- Alive Elle Gold (second cousin)- Alive Stephen Gold (cousin-in-law, Kesha's husband)- Alive Category:Characters Category:OCs Category:UchihaKND's Pages Category:Males Category:Operatives